FPC25
is the 25th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, and also the 267th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As Setsuna begins to accept her new life, Soular decides to attack during a moment of weakness by forcing her to confront her past as Eas. Summary Setsuna starts to move in to Love's house, and because she will need things for her brand new room, the girls decide to have fun by turning it into a race to see who can get back to Kaoru-chan's donut stall. Meanwhile, Westar remains angry about Setsuna no longer being Eas and Soular decides to take it upon himself to remind her of her "true self". As Setsuna finishes her shopping she gets to Kaoru's first and begins walking towards the park until finding herself face-to-face with Takeshi and Lucky. She remembers turning Lucky in a Nakewameke, and Lucky recognizes her and starts to snarl; only stopping after he sniffs her over and senses that she has changed. He begins licking her hand affectionately and Takeshi says that Lucky likes her, although Setsuna is still not so sure. As Takeshi convinces her to play catch with them, Love, Miki, and Inori arrive- with Love showing that she's purchased a bunch of items. Having fun, Takeshi makes Setsuna promise come back to the park the next day. She hesitantly agrees, worried as she remembers having hurt him in the past. The girls seem to be aware of her concerns but Miki warns them that this is something she has to resolve on her own to properly move on. As the Momozono's eat dinner they notice how down Setsuna seems to be. As this is going on, Miki is shown working on a red-colored perfume as Inori reads some books regarding dog training. That evening, Setsuna has a nightmare over Lucky when he was a Nakewameke. The next morning, Love makes omurice for Setsuna with her face painted on it in hopes of cheering her up. Setsuna claims that she is unable to smile like this and confesses her worries to Love over turning into Eas again, but Love calms her down and they head out to the park after eating, where they meet with Inori and Miki. They give Setsuna a few gifts to make her feel more welcome, including a notebook for dog training and relaxing perfume. She thanks them when suddenly, Soular appears and creates a Nakewameke Eas using her shadow. Right away Setsuna begins to worry and attempts to run away. The girls convince her to stay and fight it, and convince her that happiness will be born from her sadness and they transform as Takeshi appears. Quickly Passion goes to protect him after she notices how frightened he was to see Eas again. She makes a vow to protect him, with Lucky helping by pointing out where the shadow will appear. Together, the four are able to defeat the Nakewameke by using Happiness Hurricane. Passion bluntly tells Soular that she is no longer Eas and he takes off realizing his attempts to change her back were futile. Later Setsuna helps Takeshi to train Lucky. Takeshi decides to call what he's learned, Passion Catch, for Cure Passion, his favorite red Pretty Cure. This makes Setsuna blush when the other three say that "this red Cure" would be happy hearing that. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pickruns Villains *Minami Shun / Soular *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou *Lucky *Kaoru Trivia * The group transformation sequence is used for the first time. Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes